Kai's Rant
by Vampirycent
Summary: This is Kai ranting angrily at his parents. I will continue this as people asked, but the story will be called Chaos Theory, it won't be added as an update to this fic. R&R. Strong language.


**A/N** : I was angry so wrote this. It's Kai ranting at his parents.

**Warning** : Strong language.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of it. People think I'm so special just because I live in a big house and have every gadget a kid my age could want, but that doesn't make me happy. I don't have the real things that teenagers need.

I don't have friends, I don't have a caring family, I don't have a laugh with people, ever. I can't 'just kick back' and I can't stay out late because I know that the house will be locked when I get back because they _forget_ about me. They think I choose this way of life? Hell no. I've seen some of the kids from school. They walk home in groups, chatting and having fun, go to the park to play games together or to each others houses. I'd _kill_ to have that and I'd _die_ to have that.

I'm misunderstood, I know that now. It didn't really bother me when I was younger, I just took everything for granted and happily sneered at the others because I thought I was better than them. That's why they don't like me now, and who can blame them? I can't. It's my own fault – No, it's not. It's my _your_ fault. Call yourselves _parents_? You made me _special._ You made me into this _perfect little angel_. Put me into the best schools, gave me home tutors as well, you wanted me to be the best and now I am. I blame _you_. And now I'm so glad you're _dead._ Bastards!

How could you do this? You never did love me. The rest of my family hates me too, you know. My brothers and sisters don't even know my name. Some of them have never even _met_ me. I walked into the kitchen yesterday and there was a little girl I've never seen before in my _life_. She was only about five and screamed when I walked over to get myself something from the fridge. Turns out she's my _sister_. I don't know how many I've got, siblings that is. I know you were always at it, filthy, disgusting people. I could _hear_ you through my bedroom wall. That's how I know now that I get locked out if I stay out late, because I ran. Like that's what I want to hear before bed! _Disgusting idiots!_

I'm glad you're dead, so glad. I hate you and your stupid plans. Yes, I'm _perfect_, well done mum, well done dad. _Look at me!_ Is this the perfection you wanted? I'd scream at you if I could, I hate you, I hate you both. I would have liked to know my family, I would have liked friends, I would have _liked_ to have been loved by you! But you never loved me. No, you just _raised_ me, you didn't really care. Well here's a something for you – FUCK IT! Fuck it all because _I don't care anymore!_

I start a new school soon and trust me, I am _not_ going to try my hardest, I am _not_ going to do well and _I am NOT _going to be there on time every day. I will make friends, I will have a _boyfriend_ because I know how much you _hated_ gay people. I will fall in love with a _boy_! You're dead, there's nothing you can do to stop that.

_I HATE YOU!_ You left me behind when you died. You left behind your littler _perfection_ to suffer under the control and ice of _your_ _father_, didn't you _dad_? Yeah, _he_ hates me too! You all do! My _five-year-old sister_ didn't know who I was because of _you_ and your _stupid_ plans. So _fuck you_ mum. _Fuck you_ dad.

I'm going to high school and I'm going to do everything you ever told me not to. I'll smoke, I'll drink, I'll take drugs, I'll sleep with boys, I'll get bad grades, I'll skive off classes, I'll steal, I'll lie, I'll listen to loud music, I'll stay out all night with friends, I will be a _GOD_ and there is nothing you can do now.

You're dead and I'm _glad_ you're dead. I will be the coolest kid in school and I will hang out with the _worst_ crowd possible. You never liked those Gothic people did you? No! I'll be one of _them_. I'll paint my room black and I'll deafen myself by playing grunge music too loudly in my _car_. Yeah, I'll have a car too. It's only another few years before I'm 17. Then I can drive. Fuck this bicycle thing – I bet you don't like me swearing either, do you? _DO_ _YOU_? No… I didn't think so. Well here's something for you :

_**I DON'T CARE!**_

------------------------------------

**A/N** : Leave it as a one-shot or turn it into a story?


End file.
